User blog:SimonAnderson23/SpongeBob Fanon Reading: Ed, Edd, Eddy n Spongebob
So, yeah! The first community reading! From now on expect this format. WILLIAM: Might as well be the first to hop into the bandwagon. SIMON: Sounds great! I mean, I was only waiting for, like, half a day! WILLIAM: Here we go. (2Bl) SIMON:'''If only I knew what (2BI) meant! *'Ed, Edd, Eddy n Spongebob' is an episode from season 8. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick get transported to another cartoon to ask the Eds to help them. WILLIAM: Help them with what? SIMON: I know, right? Help them with a project? A trick? A plan to throw empty soda cans against the wall? I mean, I don't know. WILLIAM:'' :/ Also lol at how pretty much nobody in the early years of SBFW ever spelled ‘SpongeBob’ correctly.'' SIMON: I mean, it's not like it's in the name of the website or anything! WILLIAM: Also, you’ve got to love the title card. Complete masterpiece. This is how all title cards made in MSPaint should be like. SIMON: Ten out of ten gold medal for being good enough to get gold medals for being good enough to get gold medals....... AND HE NEVER STOPPED *PLOT: When a Wrold War III Happens in town, SIMON: What's a Wrold War? What happened to the first two? Why is a single line of text making me ask three questions? WILLIAM: Except it’s not really a World War if it only happens in' town. Or a Wrold War, for that matter.' SIMON: Oh, it's a synonym for World War? Thanks! *It’s up to SpongeBob and Patrick to go to the Cul-De-Sac, and ask the Ed’s how to stop the Wrold War III. WILLIAM: Except they wouldn’t really know, because all the Eds really do is try to find ways to cheat people out of their money. Heck, they might even be the cause of this Wrold War sic. I don’t know. SIMON: The Eds might have caused the war? What a twist! *It’s a wild and crazy episode. Don’t miss it! WILLIAM: You bet I won’t. SIMON: I say, if this page tells me not to miss the episode then I guess I can't. *It is the Eds’ first and only episode on Nickelodeon. Also on Cartoon Network. WILLIAM: Good to know. SIMON: Wait, so does it still have the Nick logo at the end or does it get replaced with the Cartoon Network logo when it airs on CN? *Trivia/Goofs WILLIAM: Strange how the Trivia and Goofs appear before the transcript. SIMON: Page Design 101: Don't put the goofs before the script. Why? Well, people won't know what you are talking about and there can be spoilers. *When the Eds are building the stand, it looks like the En-o-gee Drinks stand from their episode, “Over Your Ed”. WILLIAM: Don’t think I’ve seen that episode, actually. Also this is why you don’t put the Trivia and Goofs in front of the transcript – people won’t know what you’re talking about, and there can be some major spoiler alerts. SIMON: Looks like great minds really do think alike! *The title card music is the same as Band Geeks and Pants Don’t Dance WILLIAM: I’m trying to imagine this episode’s title card with the Band Geeks title card music. ' ' …''' ' ' '''I’m failing to imagine it. SIMON: I can't imagine it either, mostly because I can't remember how every title card song goes! *This episode got nominated for an Emmy, like the Tutenstein cartoon, but lost to IJLSA Adventures. WILLIAM: I’d say the biggest difference between the episodes/spin-offs of 2009 and the episodes/spin-offs of today is that these early episodes try to be as real-sounding as possible – hence the real-life actors and writers of SpongeBob appearing in the credits. “Sponged Together” is probably the most famous example of this on the wiki, and it was made in mid-late 2009. ' ' So yeah. Bit of trivia for you guys. Let’s get back to the episode. ' '''SIMON: '''THE TRIVIA' TOO MUCH OF IT *When the episode first aired, the logos for Spiffy Pictures, Little Airplane Productions, Billifords, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, Frederator Incorporated, Lyrick Studios, Cartoon Network Studios, A.K.A. Cartoons, and Klasky Csupo appeared at the end of the credits instead of the United Plankton Pictures and Nickelodeon logo. WILLIAM: Looks like this guy sure does know his animation studios. I don’t know what half of these are, but they sound okay and OH GOD not Klasky Csupo no not cool get away from me now. D: SIMON: What exactly is wrong with the Klasky Csupo logo? I can't find anything scary about it. *French Narrator is called Robin Hood In This Episode WILLIAM: D: o: ): I got nothing. SIMON: Robin Hood? Also, when is the French Narrator ever named in the show? *The time card uses Homer Simpson’s catchphrase in reverse. WILLIAM: I’m trying to imagine a time card with Homer saying, “Ho’D!” in the background. …''' '''I’m failing to imagine it. SIMON: Guess this is as close as we'll get until someone makes a picture! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16vtHpnb6oE WILLIAM: Anyway, enough of these weird Trivia and Goofs, on to the transcript! Hopefully it’ll be awesome. SIMON: I also thought that we were spending too much time reading things that we could find about by actually reading the transcript! Let's go! KJJB: Lets dive in this cesspool called an episode shall we? SIMON: Hey, where did you come from? I guess it's now a three-person reading! The more the better, I guess! Although the more when you are used to two the more unexpected. *French Nrrator: Ahh in the deep blue sea, nice scenery, good people and the war? SIMON: I actually can't find Nrrator in my giant dictionary of every language ever made. Whyyyy would you make typos :( WILLIAM: Wow, this transcript is crap. SIMON: Yeah, here's my attempt to fix it up: (warning: bad due to not making sense originally) Ahh, here we are in the deep blue sea, with nice scenery, good people, and, what? A war? KJJB: A war? Ahh! Cool! Sweet! Tell me more! *French Nrrator: I wanna see what Sandy is up to. KJJB: Wait...What just happened? You were just talking about a war a second ago! SIMON: Wow, this has even less coherency than the old transcripts I made a year ago! *'Sandy:' (Sandy is humming and walking towards a machine.) Don’t loose your particles, boys. WILLIAM: What does that even mean?! KJJB: ...What!? SIMON: What makes even less sense is why I didn't take out that weird punctuation mark at the beginning! *'Spongebob and Patrick': Wow. KJJB: Wow. I can't believe I'm reading this. SIMON: And I can't believe I'm putting so much effort into this! *'Spongebob': What's that? *'Sandy': Why, this machine can transport someone into any other world. KJJB: ...What!? WILLIAM: Already I have a headache. Who wrote this? SIMON: Using the magical power of History on Wikia, we can find out that Manta-bee wrote this! Now only if we could get him/her/whatever on here. *'Spongebob:' Cool! (All laugh, untill meteors hit the ground.) WILLIAM: Meteors? I thought there was a Wrold War, not a meteor shower. KJJB: ..Wait..When did meteors come in?! SIMON: Personally, I want to know what in the world Untill meteors are? Do they... untill things? Do they till AND untill things? I don't know. *Sandy: Hurry, into the machine!(Machince goes into Cul-de-sac) WILLIAM: Just… why. Why does this exist. ' ' Alright, let’s see why this transcript is giving me a headache. ' ' #'The pacing is extremely weird – everything happens in a split second, and nothing really feels right as a consequence.' #'None of this makes any sense! The first line sounds like something that came out of Google Translate, there’s spelling mistakes, plot holes and nonsensical lines everywhere – which, for a Grammar Nazi like me, really ruins a transcript – and a bunch of stuff like that.' SIMON: Good job, although I don't get why there are two number ones. KJJB: ...What just happened!!?? *French Narrator: I don’t want to pay for 11 minutes of my life. WILLIAM: Suddenly I don't feel like reviewing this anymore. Sorry for ragequitting in the middle of the transcript, I just pretty much had all I could take. SIMON: Goodbye, William! You don't HAVE to do everything until it's done. KJJB: ...What!!?? *'Spongebob:' Where are we? (Sees the Eds walk by) SIMON: Awesome SpongeBob likes to make his b lowercase and put his name in bold sometimes. *Spongebob: (to Edd) Uh, sir? *Edd: Yes? *SpongeBob: Where are we? *Edd: Why, you're in the Cul-de-sac! *Spongbob: The..."cul-de-sac"? What is that? SIMON: SpongeBob is so cool, another thing he likes to do is remove his e from his name randomly. *Edd: Just the best thing on this little street! It's where me and my friends, Ed and Eddy, chill. *Ed: Hey. *Eddy: 'Sup? *Spongebob: Cool. (Turns his head to Sandy and rolls his eyes) KJJB: ...Why? Why did he roll his eyes? *Sandy: No, it's actually quite darn true. The Eds are very superior, and they are more than capable of stopping World War III. SIMON: They may be capable of stopping the World War, but what about the Wrold War? It's a million times as dangerous! KJJB: Sandy..They're only kids. *Spongebob: Is that what this is about? Sandy: But of course. Eddy: Not hard. We just have to... Sandy: Please don't ruin your suprsise. SIMON: I didn't know suprsises existed, and that they could be ruined! KJJB: ...What!!?? *Ed: There is nothing really to be shock you. KJJB: ..What the...?! *Patrick: (to Ed) Hey! I can be dummer than you!! *Ed: Well, whats 2+2? *Patrick: It's OVER 9,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ed: That's not being dumb! You're just using internet memes! The typical idiot's answer is 22. *Eddy: Since when did you get brains, Ed? *Ed: Huh? KJJB': What does this have to do with the plot?! That's one big problem with this..thing!' SIMON: Yeah, pretty much. KJJB: Also, if that scene was supposed to be funny, it wasn't. *Jonny: Look at this Plank, Robin Hood. I want to see him up close. KJBB: ..What!? *French Narrator: I am not Robin Hood. No, wait, stop. *hits the camera with Plank *Sandy: Thanks a lot Jonny the idiot. KJJB: ..What the heck was that for!!?? (How does Sandy even know his name by the way?) That's the end. Anyways, the plot is just all over the place and it just didn't make any sense! It's just stupid, it's just..ARGGH! MY HEAD HURTS!! Anyway, this episode was just badly written and my brain can't take it. SIMON: Next time on SpongeBob Fanon Reading we'll find out! Important Things See tiny punctuation marks randomly? Just relax! Wikia isn't perfect with it's editor! People Simon William KJJB Category:Blog posts